herofandomcom-20200223-history
Barbie
Barbara Millicent Roberts, popularly known as Barbie, is a character created by the toy company Mattel in 1959. Originally designated as a fashion doll in an established line of toys character conquered and captivated a large female audience staying with his success until today. She has starred in numerous animated films doing different roles already being princess, fairy, mermaid or just a human young adult who does volunteer work in many jobs. However she also gets to be incarnated as an anthropomorphic doll like her toy line that occurs in web-cartoon Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She is considerably one of the most popular heroines in the toys market in the world surpassing characters of other companies such as Max Steel, Polly Pocket and Monster High, plus still compete with characters from other companies as Jem and My Little Pony. The Rockers: Out of this World/The Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth In this TV special, Barbie is portrayed as the lead singer of a rock band making success worldwide. One day Barbie receives an invitation to she and her band do a show in space to promote world peace. Through a space shuttle Barbie and his band travel to a space base and perform their show which is watched by several countries in Earth. But when they return to Earth the band has just entering a black hole that make traveling in time to the 1950s. When they arrive on Earth, Barbie becomes friends of Kim, a little girl who helps her and her band to adapt to the style of the teenagers of 1950s. Barbie repeats the same success he had in the present with his band and conquer the older generation. After the Kim's father have repaired the space shuttle Barbie and her band do make the last show and say goodbye back to the 1980s. When they returns to present Barbie is reunited with adult Kim and her daughter Megan. Gallery Images Clara.jpg|Barbie as Clara. E736B538-AA3E-4FC7-A7EB-550CA80BE057.jpeg|Barbie in Kelly Dream Club. BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Barbie as Rapunzel. Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Barbie as Odette. Anneliese.png|Barbie as Anneliese. Erika.png|Barbie as Erika. Annika.png|Barbie as Annika. Barbie diaries.png|Barbie in The Barbie Diaries. Genevieve.jpg|Barbie as Genevieve. Rosella.jpg|Barbie as Rosella. Greeting Merliah.png|Barbie as Merliah Summers. Barbie-a-Fashion-Fairytale-barbie-movies-15392909-872-489.jpg|Barbie in Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. ArticleBarbie.png 3e6bef158283de70cfc11a922f3e7629.png f37f11ac6d82fe258be69ef9bedb88e9.jpg 3361706bf9080c0c6d7f5a97deb9078f.jpg Barbie 80s.jpg WispyBarbie.jpg|Barbie in Barbie Dreamtopia MV5BNjE0OGMwMDItMWMwYy00YTM0LWE4NGEtYzY3MDEyMWYyOTA2XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDE5MTU2MDE@._V1_.jpg As Elina (Fairytopia series) Elina.png|Elina in early of Fairytopia, without wings. Elina-barbie-movies-25770077-1024-576.png|Elina with her wings in Mermaidia. Elina mermaid.jpg|Elina as a mermaid in Mermaidia. Rainbow elina.jpg|Elina with the Rainbow Wings in Magic of the Rainbow. See also *Barbie (Toy Story) Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Monarchs Category:The Icon Category:Genius Category:Leaders Category:Magical Girls Category:Charismatic Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Famous Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:In Love Category:Big Good Category:Contradictory Category:Philanthropists Category:Fairies Category:Secret Agents Category:Brutes Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merfolk Category:Passionate Learners Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Lawful Good Category:Wise Category:Narrators Category:Extravagant Category:Master Orator Category:Loyal Category:Mascots Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Barbie Heroes Category:Chaste Category:Strong-Willed Category:Deal Makers Category:Obsessed Category:Mutated Category:Self-Aware Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Feminists Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Misguided